Arresting Devices (12th Precinct Castle Halloween FanFic Competition)
by TwelfthPrecinct
Summary: This entry won 3rd place by public vote in the very first 12th Precinct Castle Halloween FanFic Competition Author s pen name: Blue252


_The music pulsed in waves around him. An electric beat surrounding the dance floor. Her eyes were dark and smoky, flashing with a mixture of desire and caution. This mystifyingly sexy woman. He needed a plan._

__Earlier that night

"Yes. Uh huh…yes sir, I understand. I'll be there in twenty," Beckett said, sighing as she ended the call and tossed her cell phone onto the bed.

She quickly peeled off the costume she'd only just finished putting on. A cop outfit that consisted of a tiny grey dress, belt with cuffs, and insanely tall spiked high heels. Not original at all but with her schedule in Vice it was the easiest thing to throw together. And she knew Madison would appreciate the humor. Of course now she was getting called in on Halloween. Go figure.

She pulled on her real uniform, grabbed her purse, and made a last minute decision to stuff the dress, plastic cuffs, and heels down into it. Maybe she'd get lucky and be done early enough for the party. Pocketing her phone, she took one last look back before closing her door. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. It'd be nice to let go for a night, have some fun…

Work came first though. She'd accepted that a while ago. She locked her door and headed to the precinct.

XXXX

Castle was practically bouncing with energy. Halloween was his favorite. And he'd been looking forward to this for months. He'd learned during research for his current Storm novel that one of the most notorious poker legends in NYC had been frequenting Club Tox lately. He'd pitched the idea to his writer buddies immediately. Halloween, high stakes poker, undercover. It would be _awesome._

So here he was putting the finishes touches on his costume. It was Connelly's idea that they all dress as literary characters. He'd finally settled on Ichobad Crane. Alexis talked him out of dressing as the headless horseman after they'd spent an entire day perusing Halloween shops for severed heads and horse costumes. And then she'd nixed both the raven and the tell-tale heart from Poe's works.

"The heart isn't a _character_, Dad! And do you _really _want to dress up as a bird_?_"

Even at ten years old she was already far too sensible for him.

He peered at himself in the mirror, pleased. Long black coat that gave him the appearance of being taller, white turtleneck, and pale makeup that made his eyes gleam even bluer than usual.

Let the fun begin.

XXXX

A Vice shift on Halloween was never dull. If it wasn't crazy enough working the streets of New York City, combine costumes with excessive alcohol consumption and Beckett felt as though she was starring in the Thriller music video. On cue, the eighteenth zombie she'd seen that night staggered by groaning and gesturing at her.

Even worse, every girl in the city felt she had a free pass to dress like a hooker. Tacking the word "sexy" onto any animal or profession equaled instant Halloween costume.

Okay, so maybe she was being hypocritical based on her own costume. But it certainly didn't make her job any easier trying to separate slutty college girls from actual prostitutes.

She glanced at her watch. Just fifteen more minutes.

But as she was getting ready to return to the precinct, her radio buzzed with a message that they could use her for an undercover op. They'd received a tip that there was activity in a gambling ring they'd been trying to take down for the last several months, at Club Tox.

They needed someone who could easily blend into the crowd at the club, a trendy place that was also known for its high stakes poker games in a secret room adjacent to the dance floor. Her only task was to watch for suspicious activity and contact her team if she identified the suspects. After an hour, she'd be free for the night.

She ducked inside a coffee shop to change back into her costume. Couldn't exactly go undercover in uniform, so sexy cop was turning out to be pretty convenient. It even gave her an excuse to keep her badge.

She felt her adrenaline increase as she approached the doors to the club, as it always did when she had the rare opportunity to go undercover. She couldn't deny that even though she'd been looking forward to a night off, she felt a rush at the chance to assist in something more than street work. Who knows, maybe she could have still a little Halloween fun tonight.

XXXX

It was supposed to be fun. And it was at first. Poker in a secret room, club full of costumed people, higher than usual stakes.

But after a couple hours he only found himself out of a lot of money to Lehane and no sign of the rumored greats.

Oh, and there was the bet he'd lost. Not one of his finer moments. He needed a drink…or three. Especially if they were going to call him on it.

No more cards for him tonight.

He'd just made it to the bar when he saw her. The second she walked into the club, he couldn't help but stop and stare.

He found no explanation for the immediate and overwhelming connection he felt to her. His eyes drawn like magnets to the long length of her legs in a short grey dress and heels, causing all of his blood to flow south. A walking fantasy. But it was her eyes that had him enraptured, so expressive as they met his across the room. They briefly flashed with recognition, as though she'd been coming here to meet him all along. He lost the ability to breathe momentarily while she held his gaze.

There was something about her. The way she exuded confidence and allure. She was gorgeous, no doubt. But there was also something vulnerable about her. A youth that glowed within her eyes. A silent mystery to her movements that sparked his brain, always needing to write the rest of the story.

Before he knew it, she was shrugging off her jacket at the coat check. He suddenly realized what her costume was when he spotted the cuffs hanging from the belt around her waist. A sexy cop. He gulped as she tossed one last look at him, smirking knowingly before walking in the opposite direction.

He tried to follow her with his eyes but the club was too crowded, and within moments she'd disappeared between the waves of other costumed club goers.

"Hey buddy, you gonna stand there all night or are you going to tell me what you want to drink?" The annoyed tone of the bartender snapped him from his reverie and he reluctantly turned back to the bar.

But he couldn't get her out of his mind.

XXXX

She shook her head, trying to regain focus. But damn if her brain wasn't swimming with the knowledge that she'd just seen Richard freaking Castle. Her mother's favorite author. _Her _favorite author. Hell, she'd been contemplating the idea of going to one of his book signings for a year now. That is, if she ever had a day off.

But it was more than that. It wasn't just that she'd seen him. He'd _noticed_ her. There'd been an almost tangible chemistry between them, even from across the room. The realization set a warmth swirling through her veins that she couldn't understand.

How was it possible to feel such a strong connection to someone she'd never even met?

She didn't have time to think about it though. She was on duty. She had a job to do.

She slipped into the room where the cards were being dealt and pretended to busy herself with her cell phone at a table where she had a clean view.

She suppressed a laugh as she noticed the table full of writers, one chair empty. Presumably Castle's spot? She briefly wondered if he'd return.

They were all costumed as characters. She made the quick deduction that they probably thought they were being clever going incognito. And in this crowd, she imagined they had been largely successful based off of the multiple Snookis and 90's neon and denim outfits she'd seen. She highly doubted these people were big fans of English lit.

Again, she forced herself to focus on scanning the rest of the room. Three tables of college age kids, trying way too hard to look casual, a table of women, and a table with of people dressed as the Scooby Doo gang.

No sign of any suspects. That was for sure. If there was no activity after an hour then she'd radio back in and be done. Suddenly, she couldn't seem shove away the nagging thought that if she could just get through that hour, maybe she'd see him again.

XXXX

He was both actively avoiding the poker room and scanning the crowd in the hopes of catching another glimpse of her. He had no desire to get forced into making good on his bet. Especially now that his mind was running full speed at the thought of her.

At the curves of her body outlined in grey, skintight material. The smooth legs that stretched for miles. Those downright sinful heels. She had been intoxicating.

But she'd disappeared. Like some sort of beautiful apparition haunting his memory. It'd been over an hour now and all he'd managed to do was down two drinks and bump into a lot of sweaty costumed dancers. He was just about to give up when felt someone stumble into him again, grasping at his arm to steady his or herself.

"Sorry," he and the person both said simultaneously. He turned, only to find himself face to face with the women he'd been searching for. Her eyes flickered from apology to surprise to something else he couldn't quite read. He barely registered that she was still gripping his arm and neither had moved.

"Do you know you have gorgeous eyes?" he blurted, before he could stop himself.

At that she released his arm and took a step back, rolling her eyes.

He groaned inwardly. What the hell was he thinking? This was clearly a woman worth more than what sounded like a bad line.

She turned to walk away just as he noticed Patterson and Cannell making their way toward him. His mind worked furiously to form a plan.

"Wait!" he called, reaching out to touch her arm, immediately entranced by the flow of electricity that sparked at his fingers as they grazed her bare skin.

She startled and he wondered if she could feel it too, this inexplicable heat between them. "Excuse me?" she raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

He took the opportunity to step in closer again, shielding himself from the view of his buddies in the process.

"It's just…I need your help. You see, I sort of lost a poker bet to my friends earlier. The stakes can get pretty high here." He waggled his eyebrows at her, hoping to be impressive with his statement. He studied her reaction, noticing the way her eyes gleamed golden in the light and her lips quirked up in amusement. She didn't back away so he continued.

"They've been looking for me and although I always…rise to a challenge, this one is rather illegal."

"And just how am I supposed to help you?" she asked, still smirking at his innuendo.

He shrugged and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Simple…arrest me."

XXXX

She shivered, feeling a surge of arousal shoot through her. Her body's natural reaction to his breath along her ear. _Arrest him…she could definitely do that._

"And what exactly am I putting you under arrest for?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her curiosity.

"Stealing a police horse," he replied, eyes dancing sheepishly as he ducked his head.

She couldn't restrain the bubble of laughter that escaped. "Stealing a police horse? Really? Who makes a bet like that?"

He shrugged, "They thought it would fit with the character."

Ahh. Ichobad Crane. That explained the coat and pale skin. Wow, these men really _did_ get into their Halloween costumes.

He leaned in again. "So, are you going to help me, _Officer_?"

Oh, the costume. Right.

"I'm not sure if you could handle it, Mr. Crane."

XXXX

He finds himself up against the cold brick wall outside the club, as Patterson, Cannell, Connelly, and Lehane stand watching from a distance.

He grunts as she locks the cuffs into place, crowding him from behind.

"Bondage, I like it…my safe word is apples," he says low and rough.

"I never promised to be gentle," she whispers along the shell of his ear, pressing him into the wall.

In the back of his mind he wonders if his friends have bought it but, all he can really focus on is the feel of her warm breath against his skin and the way she has taken complete control, as if she knows _exactly_ what she's doing.

"They left, in case you were wondering," she says, backing away to leave, and he blinks out of his thoughts.

"Wait, where are you going?" he cries out. "This doesn't have to be it. We could grab some dinner or a drink…get to know each other," he says, not above begging at this point. He _has_ to see this woman again.

"Why, Mr. Castle? So I can be one of your conquests?" she says, biting her lip in a way that has him thoroughly aroused. He never told her his name.

"More like I would be one of yours," he replies, admiring the way her eyes tease him, flecks of gold and green in the darkness.

"Happy Halloween, Castle. It was nice to meet you," she says, sauntering away.

"Don't you need these back?" he asks, holding his cuffed hands up toward her.

"Nah, I've got a real pair," she says, winking at him mischievously.

"It would have been great, you know," he says as she walks away, hips swinging in her short grey dress.

"You have no idea," she practically purrs, with one last look back.

Oh, but he has_ lots of ideas._ His mind is swirling with them, in fact.

The last thing he registers before she's out of sight is her voice answering her phone. "Officer Beckett."

Officer? She was _actually_ an officer?! And now he had her name too. He would find her again. Happy Halloween, indeed.

XXXX

When he actually does get arrested that next spring he recognizes her voice immediately.

"Finally made good on that bet, Castle?"

Even through the haze of alcohol and the embarrassing lack of clothing he can't help but grin.

He's more than happy to allow her to cuff him again.


End file.
